Memory devices are ubiquitous in computing devices to store data and code for a processor to execute operations and accomplish the functioning of computing devices. Even as the demand for computing devices grows, there is a trend towards smaller computing devices that operate on less power, especially in mobile devices. As mobile computing devices have increased in computational performance, they have included more and more storage and memory to meet the growing processing and execution performed on the devices. Additionally, some applications can require memory with a high bandwidth.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discuss other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.